Joining the Club
by secretstranger69
Summary: Call it a midlife crisis if you want, but Anne had a few things she wanted to knock off her bucket list. A requested smutty oneshot


A/N: Hello all. This was a requested oneshot between Kim and her mother, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Kim…" Anne said while sliding a tin of her daughters favorite brownies over the counter. Kim narrowed her eyes but accepted the food.

"Mom…"

Anne smiled, "Remember that one Mother's Day where I was your sidekick?"

Kim pushed the food back, "Nope, not at all, ringing no bells."

Anne huffed, "I don't want to go on another mission Kim."

Kim sighed relieved and took the tin back: she really wanted that food. "In that case, yeah. I remember. You totally rocked and saved the day."

Anne smiled, "Of course. I was just thinking. It was such an adrenaline rush…I really wouldn't mind more of that. Something like bungee jumping or skydiving or zip-lining! Surely you wouldn't mind taking me on a few villain free adventures?"

Kim frowned as she ate a brownie. "Is this a midlife crisis of some sort?"

Anne's eye twitched, "Did you just call me old?"

Kim backtracked immediately and shook her head. "No! I – never!"

Anne frowned and touched her face. "Do I look old?"

Kim sighed. "No mom. You look beautiful."

Anne sighed, "Are you sure? Things aren't drooping in places?" She stood and turned her ass to Kim.

Kim inhaled a sharp breath. "No mom. You're perfect."

Anne smirked as she saw her daughter's cock twitch in her pants. Turning back around, she walked forward. "Sooo?"

Kim groaned and shook her head. "Mooom."

Anne smiled and put her hands on Kim's knees. "I'll make it worth your while."

Kim looked at the woman and there was no mistaking that smirk. "Fine." She relented.

"Good! Skydiving is first." She said and turned away. "I want to join the mile high club."

Kim snickered. "That's not what you think it is."

Anne rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs. "Just call one of your friends, bubble butt."

"Mom!"

* * *

Anne was bubbling with excitement as they arrived to the takeoff site. "Oh Kim! You have no idea how happy I am! You are the best daughter ever and I swear I'll make this up to you."

Kim smiled at her mom and shook her head. "I love you too mom."

While they were putting on their parachutes Anne grinned. "I'm so excited! I'm going to suck you dry!" She squealed and pulled a throughly shocked Kim to the plane.

Once they were in the air, Anne quickly got on her knees and pulled Kim's thick cock out of her pants.

"Mom! What the hell?"

Anne grinned up at her with a mischievous gleam. "I want you to fuck me while we fall." She gave Kim no time to protest as she began slurping her head. She tongued Kim's slit before swallowing half of her shaft.

Kim groaned and her hands instinctively moved to Anne's head. "Oh my god mom."

Anna chuckled and it sent tingles down Kim's spine. Her hand moved to fondle Kim's balls and in no time the girl was erect and the taste of precum graced her tastebuds. She stood and, facing Kim, ripped a hole in her pants.

Kim moaned at he sight of her mother's pussy. The woman had the biggest outer labia Kim had ever seen and she licked her lips dreaming about sucking on them. Wasting no time, Anne straddled Kim and lined them up.

"Oh god." Anne cried as she slowly lowered herself on Kim's dick. "Like father like daughter. Mm you're just the right size baby."

Kim gripped her mother's thighs as her eyes rolled back, "And you're way too tight for me to last."

Anne chuckled as she sank all the way down. "Good." She breathed out. "I want your cum in me in midair.

Kim moaned loudly. "Fuck! When will that light turn green?"

Anne chuckled as she bounced up and down on Kim's straining erection. Both of them moaned at the sensation and Anne broke first, far too excited she was bouncing on her daughter's cock. Kim recited every country in Africa before finally, the light turned green.

"Up." Kim barked, desperate to finish inside the older woman. Anne smirked and they walked to the door. They hugged each other and jumped.

Immediately, Kim maneuvered so she was back inside of Anne and began pumping her aching erection inside the woman's drooling cunt.

"Fuck me!" Anne shouted in pleasure as Kim forced herself back inside. It wasn't long before Kim was shooting ropes of cum into Anne and the woman was screaming her pleasure. Kim gave one last thrust before pulling out. And it wasn't a moment too soon as she noticed a plane headed their way.

"Shit!" She shouted and gripped Anne with her legs. Timing it just right, she yanked on the emergency cord and slowed their decent enough for a rough landing on the wing of the plane. "Are you alright mom?" Kim shouted. Anne nodded and made a grab for Kim's cock again.

"We almost died Kim. Fuck me again. God I'm so wet."

Kim was shocked. She was literally holding onto the wing of a plane to keep them from falling again and Anne wanted to cum.

"You what?!" she screeched.

All protest was cut off as she was forced back inside of the woman's hot cunt. She groaned as she was gripped tightly by walls still slick with her cum. Fuck it's like it was made for her. Kim's hips bucked on her own and she growled. "Fucking slut of a mother."

Anne moaned and nodded. "Oh god yes! Please. Make me cum, Kim. Make your mommy feel good!"

Kim moaned at the words and began humping the woman as best she could. "Your cunt is so fucking tight, Anne!"

The woman pushed up into Kim as best she could and groaned loudly when Kim hit her cervix. "Cum. I want your cum right there baby. Can you feel my cervix?"

Kim moaned and nodded against her. "I-I can. Shit mom!" She shouted and her hips stuttered as she again drained her balls into the woman. Anne screamed through her own orgasm and gripped Kim.

She chuckled and pulled Kim's softening cock out of her. "That's my girl." She purred. "Now how do we get out of her?."

Kim laughed. "Hang on." With Anne's arms tightly wrapped around her, she violently jumped off the plane, letting them fall until they cleared the turbines.

They held hands all the way down until Kim called for them to release their parachutes and they landed safely in someone's farm.

Immediately they were swarmed by federal officers.

It's kind of illegal to have sex on a plane. Who knew?


End file.
